Drabbling: Adventures in 100 Word Newsies Fic
by Angel of Harmony
Summary: A series of Newsies drabbles, mostly slashy, written as challenge responses. Fourteenth drabble, in which Blink and Mush are compared to ice cream.
1. Tomorrow

**Drabble 1**: Tomorrow  
**Feedback**: Any and all constructive criticism would be lovely, whether e-mailed or left in a review.  
**Disclaimer**: Disney owns nearly everything I've ever obsessed over. This is no exception.  
**Challenge**: Write a modern-day fic in 100 words or less.  
**Notes:** This is the first of my Newsies drabble series. I've written a bunch of drabbles for Newsies over the past year or so, and I figured it was about time I posted them on here. Each 100-word fic is a response to a challenge, so, if I can remember it, I'll always explain what that challenge was.

**Tomorrow **

By Angel of Harmony/Harmony/Jen

Tomorrow, Jack Kelly will walk arm in arm with Sarah Jacobs through crowded high school hallways. Tomorrow, Jack will push Sarah against her locker, kiss her deeply, then pat her ass suggestively as she slips into physical science. Tomorrow, Jack will tell Sarah that he loves her, and she will believe him.

As Sarah Jacobs lies in bed, hearing the moans and creaking of bedsprings that drift through the wall of her brother's bedroom, hearing her boyfriend's voice mumbling huskily whispered words of lust and love that aren't meant for her ears, she closes her eyes, and thinks of tomorrow.


	2. First Impressions

**Drabble 2**: First Impressions  
**Feedback**: Any and all constructive criticism would be lovely, whether e-mailed or left in a review.  
**Disclaimer**: Disney owns nearly everything I've ever obsessed over. This is no exception.  
**Challenge**: Write about first impressions.  
**Pairing**: Jack/David

**First Impressions**

By Angel of Harmony/Harmony/Jen

When Jack Kelly first crashed into you, a speeding bullet of flying hair and red bandana that sent you sprawling across cold granite, you made your judgment instantly. You thought he was rude, childish, impulsive, cocky, and uncouth, and you prayed with all of your will that the other newsboys would be nothing like him.

But it's been a week now, and you can't help but want to take back those prayers. Because now you _know_ that Jack Kelly is rude, childish, impulsive, cocky, and uncouth- and you can only dream that the other newsboys could be anything like him.


	3. David and Goliath

**Drabble 3**: David and Goliath  
**Feedback**: Any and all constructive criticism would be lovely, whether e-mailed or left in a review.  
**Disclaimer**: Disney owns nearly everything I've ever obsessed over. This is no exception.  
**Challenge**: Write about first impressions. (My second crack at the challenge.)

**David and Goliath**

By Angel of Harmony/Harmony/Jen

"David. As in, David and Goliath?"

Their torn breeches and ink-smudged faces drew a sharp contrast with the gilded dome of the building they stormed. They were the absolute personification of dust and dirt, the lowest of the low in a society of beggars and thieves. They had no power. They were children.

But they were ragged and raw, frenzied and fierce, angry and adamant, wiry and willful. And when Bryan Denton saw the determination shining from the intense blue eyes of their nervous young leader, it was no coincidence that his mind filled with images of slingshots and giants.


	4. What is it with Men?

**Drabble 4**: What Is It With Men?  
**Feedback**: Any and all constructive criticism would be lovely, whether e-mailed or left in a review.  
**Disclaimer**: Disney owns nearly everything I've ever obsessed over. This is no exception.  
**Challenge**: Write a Newsies crossover.  
**Fandom Crossed Over**: RENT. And since I mention no character names and refer to a pretty specific incident, you'll probably have to actually have real knowledge of the script of RENT to get this. But, oh well, I enjoyed writing it.  
**Pairing**: Jack/David

**What Is It With Men?**

By Angel of Harmony/Harmony/Jen

"We're lost."

"We are not lost."

"We are definitely lost."

"Shut up, Dave."

"Jack, we're obviously lost. Why can't we just ask her for freaking directions?"

"First of all, we're not lost. And second of all, that 'she' is a 'he'."

"So?"

"So, I'm not asking for directions from a drag queen! That's just... weird."

"Jack, what are you talking about? You sleep with boys. How is a drag queen weird?"

"Well, I've never even seen one before."

"You're ridiculous."

"I am not! And you are _not_ gonna-"

"Excuse me, but could you possibly help us find the Circle Line?"


	5. Support Group

**Drabble 5**: Support Group  
**Feedback**: Any and all constructive criticism would be lovely, whether e-mailed or left in a review.  
**Disclaimer**: Disney owns nearly everything I've ever obsessed over. This is no exception.  
**Challenge**: Write a Newsies crossover. (My second crack at the challenge.)  
**Fandoms Crossed Over:** RENT and Pirates of the Caribbean  
**Notes:** This is probably my least favorite of all my drabbles, but I'm still posting it, because I still did write it, and I'm not about to disassociate myself with my own work, even if it sucks.  
**Pairings**: Jack/David, Mark/Roger, Jack (Sparrow)/Will

**Support Group**

By Angel of Harmony/Harmony/Jen

"Hello, and welcome to the Support Group for Women Whose Boyfriends Leave Them For Other Men (SGWWBLTOM). Please state your name and situation."

"They call me Mimi. My boyfriend left me for a whiny little geek with a camera."

The others grimaced.

"My name is Elizabeth, and my boyfriend left me for a common scoundrel- a sea-legged pirate!"

Jaws dropped all around; the pity was palpable.

With each turn the reactions intensified. Finally, the last girl stood up.

"I'm Sarah, and, well, my boyfriend left me for my younger brother."

And no one quite knew how to react to that.


	6. Movie Magic

**Drabble 6**: Movie Magic  
**Feedback**: Any and all constructive criticism would be lovely, whether e-mailed or left in a review.  
**Disclaimer**: Disney owns nearly everything I've ever obsessed over. This is no exception.  
**Challenge**: Write about your OTP.  
**Pairing**: Jack/David

**Movie Magic**

By Angel of Harmony/Harmony/Jen

David Jacobs loves going to the movies. He loves the stale popcorn and overpriced jujubes, the freezing temperatures and awful previews- even projection mistakes hold their magic.

But what David loves most about going to the movies, more than the cold, previews, or jujubes, is the seats. Because the seats, with their miniscule armrests and two-inch separations, make personal contact inevitable. And if David sits next to Jack, his knee and his arm and his shoulder will just barely touch his- resulting in two hours of guilt-free, secret pleasure that in no way relates to the film on the screen.


	7. Irish Passover

**Drabble 7**: Irish Passover  
**Feedback**: Any and all constructive criticism would be lovely, whether e-mailed or left in a review.  
**Disclaimer**: Disney owns nearly everything I've ever obsessed over. This is no exception.  
**Challenge**: Write about your OTP. (My second crack at the challenge.)  
**Notes: **I have to give credit where credit is due: I did not come up with this situation on my own. This actually happened to my friend Lauren a few years ago, and it always amused me, so I asked for her permission to use it, and this is the result.  
**Pairing**: Jack/David

**Irish Passover**

By Angel of Harmony/Harmony/Jen

"I don't understand. The brisket's been cooking for four hours now and it's still pink!"

David had been preparing for the Passover seder since dawn. Jack, after brisket-shopping, had tried to make himself useful, but to no avail.

Sarah appeared then, and, after smirking at her brother, checked the offending meat. Seconds later, she stood up and burst out laughing. "Let me guess. You sent Jack for this."

David looked at his boyfriend suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because this..." She giggled. "Is a corned beef."

Jack looked sheepish. "Kiss me, I'm Irish?" he offered, by way of apology.

David promptly screamed.


	8. Muscle Memory

**Drabble 9**: Muscle Memory  
**Feedback**: Any and all constructive criticism would be lovely, whether e-mailed or left in a review.  
**Disclaimer**: Disney owns nearly everything I've ever obsessed over. This is no exception.  
**Challenge**: Write about the sense of touch. (We had various "senses" challenges; this is the only one I participated in.)  
**Pairing**: Blink/Mush (My first completed Blush, ever.)

**Muscle Memory**

By Angel of Harmony/Harmony/Jen

Blink never was the touchy-feely type before he found someone he wanted to touch. Physical memory had long outlasted the aural and visual, and human contact still brought the stabbing fear-pangs of past events he'd tried so hard to forget.

But with Mush, things are different. Mush's callused hands make warmth, not shivers, run up Blink's spine, and his strong arms form a circle of love, not pain. And though he still winces when Jack leans on his shoulder, still cringes as Racetrack pats him on the back, Kid Blink is rewriting his muscle memory, one hug at a time.


	9. Fireworks

**Drabble 10**: Fireworks  
**Feedback**: Any and all constructive criticism would be lovely, whether e-mailed or left in a review.  
**Disclaimer**: Disney owns nearly everything I've ever obsessed over. This is no exception.  
**Challenge**: Not actually a challenge; simply written as a gift for Shimmerwings, when I finally got to meet her. Because she's awesome.  
**Pairing**: Jack/David

**Fireworks **

By Angel of Harmony/Harmony/Jen

"I used to chase them when I was little."

"What?" Jack looked up from the blades of grass he'd been absentmindedly weaving and glanced at David, who seemed absolutely entranced by the bright explosions raining multicolored sparks overhead.

"The fireworks. I would run after them- right down to the lake." David blushed, embarrassed by his confession. "I guess I just wanted to… have them. To keep."

Jack smiled mischievously. "You still want fireworks?"

David tore his eyes away from the sky, confused. "What do you-mmph." His sentence was cut off by Jack's lips on his own.

"Happy Fourth, Dave."


	10. Beast

**Drabble 11**: Beast  
**Feedback**: Any and all constructive criticism would be lovely, whether e-mailed or left in a review.  
**Disclaimer**: Disney owns nearly everything I've ever obsessed over. This is no exception.  
**Challenge**: Write a Newsies drabble using a myth or fairy tale.  
**Pairing**: Jack/David (Look Ma, no names!)

**Beast**

By Angel of Harmony/Harmony/Jen

He was a Beast, a Beast of pride and lies and subtle manipulations. In his heart a rose was fast becoming sparse, and the descent of the final petal would condemn him eternally to the deserts of Santa Fe. With his lying tongue he pretended to relish this destiny, for he knew no ties of love would save him.

But then He came, his Beauty, he who could see the flaws of the Beast, suffer his wrath, and love him yet. Devotion and courage crumbled the curse, and henceforth the Beast, for his Beauty, was nothing short of a Prince.


	11. Squeegee

**Drabble 12**: Squeegee  
**Feedback**: Any and all constructive criticism would be lovely, whether e-mailed or left in a review.  
**Disclaimer**: Disney owns nearly everything I've ever obsessed over. This is no exception.  
**Challenge**: Not actually a challenge, and not actually a drabble, either- it's 222 words. But it's still very short fiction, so rather than make a separate story for it, I'm grouping it here.  
**Notes:** Written in honor of Aaron Lohr's casting as Steve in the movie version of RENT. As RENT and Newsies are basically my two favorite things in the world, learning of this fandom collision made me squee uncontrollably, resulting in this fic. I have no idea if he'll be playing the Squeegeeman as well as Steve in the movie. I also do not know if squeegees existed in 1899 (probably not). Forgive my poetic license.  
**Pairing**: Blink/Mush

(Oh,also, I had to remove the Sprace songfic drabble from here, which is why the drabble numbers no longer add up. Apologies for that.)

**Squeegee **

By Angel of Harmony/Harmony/Jen

"Mush, what are you doing?" Blink asked, looking at his boyfriend with a combination of bewilderment and amusement. Mush had dropped his unsold papers on the sidewalk beside him and was hopping from foot to foot on the street corner, holding a water bucket in one hand and, in the other, a long stick with a wide rubber slab attached to the end. "And what _is_ that thing?"

Mush turned around excitedly, beaming. "It's a betta way to make a nickel, Blink! All I gotta do is rub this squeegee over the windows of a coach to clean 'em, and the big shots in the carriage gotta pay me for it!"

Just then, a pair of horses pulled up beside the corner, and Mush set to work on the carriage behind them, eagerly wiping down the windows with the squeegee and the mucky water in his pail. But before he'd even gotten the chance to finish his work, the carriage abruptly took off again, splashing Mush's shoes with the mud his water drippings had made in the road.

Mush pouted. "Honest living!" he called, somewhat mournfully, as the carriage rolled away. Blink, unable to stand the pitiable sight of his boyfriend's disappointment, kissed him gently to wipe away the pout on his lips.

"How's about we goes back to selling papes, huh?"


	12. Phantom

**Drabble 13**: Phantom  
**Feedback**: Any and all constructive criticism would be lovely, whether e-mailed or left in a review.  
**Disclaimer**: Disney owns nearly everything I've ever obsessed over. This is no exception.  
**Challenge**: Write a Newsies drabble using another musical (could be crossover, showtune songfic, etc.)  
**Musical**: Phantom of the Opera  
**Pairing**: Blink/Mush  
**Notes**: I'm clearly on crack for writing this. I apologize. It was also longer and actually witty in my head, instead of the random scene it basically is now.

**Phantom **

By Angel of Harmony/Harmony/Jen

Mush remembered the night before: newsprint-stained hands running over his body, a seductive voice leading him to the basement of Irving Hall. The boy who belonged to the hands and voice was across the room, now, fiddling with a broken organ, a patch covering his right eye. Approaching the boy, Mush gently caressed his face, then curled his fingers and ripped off the patch, needing to see what was beneath. But the scars were visible for only a moment before the boy was pushing Mush to the ground, the other hand covering his eye.

"Damn you! Curse you!"

Mush whimpered.


	13. VanillaCaramel Swirl

**Drabble 14**: Vanilla-Caramel Swirl  
**Feedback**: Any and all constructive criticism would be lovely, whether e-mailed or left in a review.  
**Disclaimer**: Disney owns nearly everything I've ever obsessed over. This is no exception.  
**Challenge**: None- it was written to cheer up studentnumber24601. Because she's awesome.  
**Pairing**: Blink/Mush

**Vanilla-Caramel Swirl **

By Angel of Harmony/Harmony/Jen

With bodies entwined they are vanilla-caramel swirl, sugar-sweet and icy warm. They are messy in a harmless way, the kind of mess that is licked off fingers with childish glee, the kind of mess that leaves them sticky with the taste of each other. And they are melting together, little by little, bands of caramel stretching to fill the pool of cool white cream, curving into carnival-art patterns that move and change but never separate. They are one body in two shades, and they know the feel of skin on skin is better than anything Haagen Dazs could ever create.


End file.
